Prisoner, I think you're perfect
by MurderedDollz
Summary: Hadvar x Fem Dragonborn. She's a prisoner, by the unjust actions of the general. Here's the story of how she escapes with Hadvar.


"You there!, who are you?" I asked, looking at a small Nordic woman. She wasn't on the list to be beheaded.

"I'm Zoe, a Nord from Solitude" She replied shyly, she looked rather beautiful even though she was in ugly rags.

"You picked a bad to come home Kinsman" I nodded once at her, she blushed a rather light pink.

"General she's not on the list, what shall we do?" I asked unsure of this womans fate, I am rather hopeful that her head won't be on the block I shook my head slightly I shouldn't be thinking things like this.

"Kill her too" The General sternly said glaring at me.

"All right give them their rights" A impatient Imperials voice said. A preistess walked up saying the eight devines should have mercy, I almost sneered their were nine devines and they sent a innocent woman coming back home from her travels to death... I don't know why I'm pissed off, the pretty Nord makes me feel weird.

"Bloody hell let's get on with it!" Yelled a Stormcloak storming up to the block, he got on his knees to have the General kick him into place, I almost winced this happens all the time and Zoe is gonna get it too.

Crows flew as the executioner axed off the mans head. The theif from Rorikstead looked rather shocked and made a run for it, the brave soul didn't make it very far before he was shot down by the archers.

"Next the Nord in the rags!" The general's voice boomed, I glared at her without realising, A massive roar was heard overhead.

"W-what was that" A nervous voice asked, but they masked man was told to get on with it, I begged the nine in my head for Zoe to be safe.

A-a dragon?! I felt my eyes go wide as I was ordered to go fight it off, I looked back and saw Zoe she looked like she was crying I saw Ralof help her into the keep, I was jealous a stormcloak helping the woman I have a huge crush on...I never had a crush before. I sighed she'd never like me now, that Ralof is better than me with woman, I have known Ralof for ages we lived in the same village well only when I visited uncle. I glanced back at the keep and saw her jump from the window, good she has left him behind.

"Still alive pri-Zoe?" I asked trying to be nice, she just nodded she couldn't really help with her hands bound.

"Follow me" I told her, I held on to her arm softy as we ran close to the wall and through what used to be someone's house. I continued dragging her along to the keep.

"Ralof" I growled at him as he bekonned Zoe to go with him. I glared at him a held Zoe closer and pulled her into the opposite end of the keep.

"Why are you helping me, a prisoner?" She asked quietly, I smiled slightly.

"You're no prisoner" I told her undoing her bounds.

"I am" She nodded.

"Only by unjust reasons" I told her.

"C'mon let's find you a weapon and some armour, you might need to defend yourself and pick up any gold too it'll become helpful" We looked through some chests and we found some Imperal armour and a short sword. She began getting changed I blushed and turned, trying to be a gentleman.

"I'm finished" she stood behind me, I'm going first she is scared she's easy to read.

We made our way through the keep, fighting off a few Stormcloaks and spiders even a bear. I sighed we were nearing the exit of the cavern and she would soon leave we had fun along the way because she laughed and smiled, not seeming nervous at all. Though I can tell if we stopped talking she end up hiding.

"Well we've come to the end, talk to me and my uncle in Riverwood for supplies oh and don't forget join the leigon" I nodded and smiled a little and turned to walk away.

"Wait, you're leaving me I don't know where to go" She tilted her head cutely.

"Just follow" She cut me off by holding my arm, I think I was blushing again.

"Alright let's go" She smiled and leant on my arm.

We were walking down the road I told her about the stones and killed some wolves, we got into Riverwood and I saw my uncle's eyes light up when he saw me and Zoe holding hands.

"Who's this?" My Uncle asked cheekily.

"Zoe, a friend she saved me" I told Zoe to go inside and talk to Sigrid.

"Seems like more than a friend lad" Uncle Alvor chuckled, I blushed.

"I like her ok, but she only sees me as a friend" I told him kind of sad.

"Boy, you are oblivious" Alvor keeps chuckling.

"What?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Her eyes, show kindness and love towards you" Uncle nodded.

"No" I shook my head.

"I see it that look in Sigrid too" He grinned, I smiled slightly maybe I do stand a chance.

~~~~~~~~~ In Sigrid's and Alvor's house: Zoe's POV ~~~~~~~~

"Hellos Mrs" I bowed my head slightly, I'm scared of meeting new people.

"Hello dear, you must be who cam with Hadvar" Sigrid walked to the cooking pot and began cooking a nice beef stew,

"Do you need any help?" I asked trying to be polite.

"No thanks dear but, could you go to the basement and get Dorthe" I smiled and accepted.

I walked into the basement it was filled with weapons and potions.

"Dorthe?" I asked gently when a little girl ran into me, with a bone crushing hug.

"Are you Hadvar's girlfriend" She giggled, I shook my head and ruffled her hair slightly.

"Oh no, he would never go for a girl like me" I smiled at her and she ran up the stairs I gasped slightly as I saw a smirking Hadvar leaning against the walls, with arms crossed.

"Are you sure?" He asked walking towards me.

"Huh?" I tilted my head confused then it hit me, he heard.

"I think you are perfect" He kissed me softly.

"Would you do me the greatest honour and be my girlfriend" He smiled, I replied with a small kiss and a simple 'yes'.


End file.
